


Finding My lover

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Series: Dangerous Lover [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Sad, Searching, Series, Twins, Vampires, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Book 2 to My Dangerous Lover.Mizuki is in search of his Teldi who was kidnapped. Will he find Teldi before he drowns or will it be too late?





	1. Chapter 1

The house was quiet. Too quiet.  _Where is Nizuki to meet me and where is my Teldi?_  I want to see Teldi. I have come to terms with the truth. _I love Teldi._  Something was wrong very wrong. I smelt blood. I walked up the stairs and to the source of the blood. Teldi's room?

I opened the door and the smell of rough sex and blood was strong. A lot of blood at that. I scanned the room. In the corner was a beaten and bloody Teldi.  _NO!_  I went to him and lifted him up. I could smell Nizuki's scent on him.  _Why?_

I carried him to my room quickly and patched up the wounds as best as I could. He was unconscious. His breathing was barely there but what worried me most was when I saw the fang marks that were in Teldi's neck. They weren't mine and I could see where the venom had been injected as the person bit down.  _Did Nizuki do this? Why?_

Teldi was growing cold already. A sign that he would either die or become one of us. _Poor Teldi. I wanted to be the one to change you so we could be together forever. Just you and me._  "Teldi! Teldi wake up dammit! Wake up for me ok. Please?" I said on the verge of tears. I didn't want to lose him.


	2. Chapter 2

I watch over him each night but he just won't wake for me. I'm really worried about him.  _My Teldi._  After a week of waiting for him to wake I decided that it was time I find a way to save him. I grabbed my coat and headed downstairs. I turned to the butler I kept. "If he wakes alert me immediately."

My butler, Ronald nodded. "There's no sign of your brother yet sir." He said making me curse. I wanted Nizuki's head on a platter for what he did to Teldi. As I left I looked up at Teldi's room. He was stable for now.

I sent multiple groups out to find Nizuki but thy all came back the same. Empty handed and tired. His wounds were healing but the venom was consuming him. It was changing my sweet, precious Teldi. Every moment I could I was at his side and running my fingers through his hair. I would die if he died on me.

I left to search in the town for something to stop the venom.  When I got back not even the servants were there. I found them all dead around back. I rushed up the stairs. "Teldi!" I shouted noticing the scratch marks from where someone fought back.  _They took my Teldi._

I could feel his pain in my heart. It ached for him. It ached to go and save him. "I'll find you Teldi, I promise." I said to the wind hoping it would be carried to where he was to soothe him some.  _Please don't let them kill him._ I begged god. I'd never believed in him but now I was begging. I was going to slaughter every last one of those bastards that took Teldi from me.


End file.
